Celebration at the western castle
by rosaji
Summary: Short story about how our powerful lord had to participate in a celebration to make his future mate happy


I don't own Inuyasha.

**Happy holidays to everyone!**

On with the story...

Sesshomaru was walking in the forest, he was carrying a tree while Jaken and Ah-Un follow him 'Why was he doing this again ? oh yeah it was the mikos fault! She will pay for this' he huffed in frustration.

Rin wanted to celebrate this silly holiday called Christmas, when she lived in the village Inuyashas' wench made this huge deal about this celebration and how it was the time for family, friends and giving each other presents to show how much you care for them. Now Rin loved this time of the year and they had to celebrate it, had been the key word.

They got in to an argument, yeah believe or not they argued for the 1st time. In his opinion cutting a tree and decorating it was to put it lightly a dumb idea. The tree looked better where it was born and didn't need decorations. But if she needed the tree he will send his staff to cut the tree.

Rin argued that Inuyasha always selected the most beautiful tree. At that Sesshomaru scoffed and said he will pick a better tree than the half-bre …his half-brother!

Then Rin admitted he was right only about the cutting part, she hatted that they had to kill the tree, so she decided that instead of cutting it they needed the whole tree, roots and all .They, meaning him will plant it in a beautiful vase and after Christmas the tree will go back to his place and didn't have to die.

At that Sesshomaru argued that he rather cut the tree than digging it out because it was a waste of his precious time and he had more important things to do. When Rin pouted and her beautiful chocolate eyes went wide and pleading at him, he just nodded and that brought a huge smile to her face. Yeah he lost the first argument and they were not even mated yet.

But here he was carrying this tree towards the western castle; he will do anything to please his future mate.

When the guards saw his Lord approaching they opened the gates of the castle. The 2 guards looked surprised at what they were seen but both been wise enough didn't say a thing because they knew better and didn't want to die.

Lord Sesshomaru walked pass the gates followed by an angry Jaken and tired Ah-Un. Sesshomaru's annoyance disappeared seen Rin's huge smile.

"My lord welcome back! …..oh my! is beautiful!" she said clapping her hands in excitement

"of course it is girl! my lord has excellent taste" Jaken reprimanded her

"oh master Jaken you also help! Thank you so much!" Rin said not listening to his comment she knew Jaken was always like that.

"of course I helped" Jaken said proudly.

Rin moved to Ah-Un side "thank you for helping!" she said patting Ah-Un and taking a bag from him to help. "I have the vase ready my lord, is in the dining room!" she said

Sesshomaru placed the tree in the vase while Rin and some of the female servants put the dirt in, he looked at Rin she looked so happy talking to the other women and they all laughed while working. 'Rin had brought all this happiness to his lands; she will be the best Lady of the west. I made a great decision' he thought proudly.

"my lord?" Rin said pulling on his kimono sleeve

"yes" he said looking down

"now we need to decorate it" she said cheerfully

"hn"

Rin nodded to one of the servants and the children of his staff came in carrying some wooden decorations, he looked at them. They were some animal figures, moons and other figures he didn't recognize.

"We made these ones, we painted them so they were different colors. These are called starts, we also made moons and dog demons like you my lord. DO you like them?" Rin explained showing him the figures.

"hn"

"We need the ribbon first" she said giving him a red piece of silk "this has to go around the tree"

After the ribbon was on the kids put the figures on the tree, showing their parents the ones they made. When the children finished Rin handed a big beautiful golden crescent moon to Sesshomaru.

"My lord the last piece goes on the top" Rin said

Sesshomaru nodded and grabbed Rin's waist a cloud appeared on their feet and they flooded to the top. Together they placed the moon and flooded back down. The staff cheered while they descended. He had to admit the tree looked beautiful, he looked around and everyone seemed happy. He looked at the woman at his side and was amazed that this tiny, delicate creature did this 'she is amazing'

Rin looked at him "now dinner!"

The big dining table was adorned with candles of different colors and was full of food. Sesshomaru sat at the top of the table and all his staff and their families took a seat after him. They started eating and sake was served, music suddenly started playing and dancing started.

Sesshomaru had to admit that this was a nice celebration; this is how he remembers the castle when his father was alive.

"Shall we dance?" Sesshomaru extended his hand towards Rin inviting her.

Rin blushed and nodded placing her hand on his. Enjoying the slow dance, Rin looked up to see those golden eyes she loved so much, she had missed him when she was at the village but now she was back with him and she will never leave his side.

"Merry Christmas Lord Sesshomaru"

"Merry Christmas Rin" he said giving her a kiss.

**The end**

I hope you guys like it.


End file.
